Humboldt County, California
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = California North Coast | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = May 12, 1853Kerr, J.M. - The Codes of California. - 1905. - p.1043. | seat_type = County seat | seat = Eureka | parts_type = Largest city | parts = Eureka | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | unit_pref = US | area_total_sq_mi = 4052 | area_land_sq_mi = 3568 | area_water_sq_mi = 484 | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_ft = 6956 | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_ft = | population_as_of = April 1, 2010 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 132,646 | pop_est_as_of = 2018 | pop_est_footnotes = | population_est = 136373 | population_density_sq_mi = auto | timezone = Pacific Time Zone | utc_offset = −8 | timezone_DST = Pacific Daylight Time | utc_offset_DST = −7 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_codes = 707, 530 | website = humboldtgov.org | blank2_name_sec2 = U.S. Routes | blank2_info_sec2 = | blank3_name_sec2 = State Routes | blank3_info_sec2 = | name = }} Humboldt County is a county in the U.S. state of California. As of the 2010 census, the population was 132,646. The county seat is Eureka. Humboldt County comprises the Eureka–Arcata–Fortuna, CA Micropolitan Statistical Area. It is located on the far North Coast, about north of San Francisco. Its primary population centers of Eureka, the site of College of the Redwoods main campus, and the smaller college town of Arcata, site of Humboldt State University, are located adjacent to Humboldt Bay, California's second largest natural bay.Discover Humboldt Bay. - Humboldt Bay Harbor, Recreation and Conservation District. - Retrieved: July 13, 2008 Area cities and towns are known for hundreds of ornate examples of Victorian architecture. Humboldt County is a densely forested mountainous and rural county with about of coastline (more than any other county in the state), situated along the Pacific coast in Northern California's rugged Coast (Mountain) Ranges. With nearly of combined public and private forest in production, Humboldt County alone produces twenty percent of total volume and thirty percent of the total value of all forest products produced in California.Forestry, Forest Industry, and Forest Products Consumption in California. University of California, Davis: Division of Agriculture and Natural Resources. - (Adobe Acrobat *.PDF document). - Retrieved: March 30, 2008 The county contains over forty percent of all remaining old growth Coast Redwood forests,Area of Old-Growth Forests in California, Oregon, and Washington. - United States Forest Service - USDA. - (Adobe Acrobat *.PDF document). - Retrieved: November 18, 2007 the vast majority of which is protected or strictly conserved within dozens of national, state, and local forests and parks, totaling approximately .Humboldt County Public Lands. - Humboldt County Community Development Services. - (Adobe Acrobat *.PDF document). - Retrieved: November 19, 2007 History The original inhabitants of the area now known as Humboldt County include the Wiyot, Yurok, Hupa, Karuk, Chilula, Whilkut, and the Eel River Athapaskan peoples, including the Wailaki, Mattole and Nongatl.Van Kirk, Susie, Humboldt County: A Briefest of Histories , Humboldt County Historical Society, May 1999 Andrés de Urdaneta found the coast near Cape Mendocino then followed the coast south to Acapulco in 1565. Spanish traders made unintended visits to California with the Manila Galleons on their return trips from the Philippines beginning in 1565. Humboldt County was formed in 1853 from parts of Trinity County. The first recorded entry by people of European origin was a landing by the Spanish in 1775 in Trinidad. The first recorded entry of Humboldt Bay by non-natives was an 1806 visit from a sea otter hunting party from Sitka employed by the Russian American Company. The hunting party included Captain Jonathan Winship, an American, and some Aleut hunters.Humboldt County State Designated Historical Landmarks . - California Historical Landmarks The bay was not visited again by people of European origin until 1849 when Josiah Gregg's party visited. In 1850, Douglas Ottinger and Hans Buhne entered the bay, naming it Humboldt in honor of the great naturalist and world explorer, Alexander von Humboldt, and the name was later applied to the county as a whole. The area around Humboldt Bay was once solely inhabited by the Wiyot Indian tribe. One of the largest Wiyot villages, Tolowot, was located on Indian Island in Humboldt Bay. Founded around 900 BC, it contains a shell midden in size and deep. It was the site of the February 26, 1860 massacre of the Wiyot people that was recorded by Bret Harte, then living in Union, now called Arcata. Between 60 and 200 Wiyot men, women, and children were murdered that night. Tolowot is now a restricted site and a National Historic Landmark. State historic landmarks in Humboldt County include Arcata and Mad River Railroad, California's First Drilled Oil Wells in Petrolia, Camp Curtis, Centerville Beach Cross, the City of Eureka, the town of Ferndale, Fort Humboldt, Humboldt Harbor Historical District, the Jacoby Building, The Old Arrow Tree, Old Indian Village of Tsurai, the Town of Trinidad, and Trinidad Head. On February 5 and 6, 1885, Eureka's entire Chinese population of 300 men and 20 women were expelled after a gunfight between rival Chinese gangs (tongs) resulted in the wounding of a 12-year-old boy and the death of 56-year-old David Kendall, a Eureka City Councilman. After the shooting, an angry mob of 600 Eureka residents met and informed the Chinese that they were no longer wanted in Eureka and would be hanged if they were to stay in town longer than 3 p.m. the next day. They were put on two steamships and shipped to San Francisco. No one was killed in the expulsion. Another Chinese expulsion occurred during 1906 in a cannery on the Eel River, in which 23 Chinese cannery workers were expelled after objections to their presence. However, some Chinese remained in the Orleans area, where some white landowners sheltered and purchased food for the Chinese mineworkers until after racial tension passed. Chinese did not return to the coastal cities until the 1950s.Easthouse, Keith. - "The Chinese Expulsion: Looking Back on a Dark Episode". - North Coast Journal. - February 27, 2003. - Retrieved: November 26, 2006 Climate The coastal zone of the county experiences very wet, cool winters and dry, mild foggy summers. In the winter, temperatures range from highs of to lows of . Coastal summers are cool to mild, with average highs of and frequent fogs. Coastal summer temperatures range from highs of to lows of . In the populated areas and cities near the coast, the highest temperatures tend to occur at locations just a few miles inland from Eureka and Arcata, in towns like Fortuna, Rio Dell, and smaller unincorporated communities located somewhat further away from Humboldt Bay. In these locations summer highs are . The coastal zone experiences a number of frosty nights in winter and early spring, though snowfall and hard freezes are rare. Coastal winters are cool and wet. Winter rainstorms are frequent, with averages from to a year varying with elevation. Inland areas of the county also experience wet, cool winters. Snowfall is common at elevations over throughout the winter months, and is even deep enough at higher elevations to have inspired the opening (now defunct) of a small ski lift operation on Horse Mountain, near Willow Creek, for several decades in the late 1900s. Summer displays the sharpest difference between the coastal and inland climates. Inland regions of Humboldt County experience highs of depending on the elevation and distance from the ocean. Occasional summer highs of are common in eastern and southern parts of the county including Orleans, Hoopa, Willow Creek, Garberville, Honeydew, and inland river valleys. Tectonics Historically, Humboldt County and the entire far north coast have had many earthquakes over 6.0 magnitude. The 1992 Cape Mendocino earthquakes were a series of three major earthquakes that occurred off the coast of Cape Mendocino, California on April 25 and 26, 1992, the largest being a 7.2. Ninety-five people were injured and property in the county sustained considerable damage.Cape Mendocino, California Earthquakes , U.S.G.S. (April 25, 1992) In 2010 a 6.5 magnitude earthquake struck offshore, west of Eureka, resulting in only minor injuries and some structural damage to houses and utilities, and no fatalities reported.Magnitude 6.5 - OFFSHORE NORTHERN CALIFORNIA , U.S.G.S. (January 9, 2010) The town of Arcata is built on top of an accretionary wedge. This was formed by the subduction of the Gorda plate underneath the North American plate. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (12.0%) is water. Located inside Humboldt County is Cape Mendocino, the westernmost point in California (longitude 124 degrees, 24 minutes, 30 seconds). Humboldt County contains a diversity of plant and animal species, with significant forest and coastal habitats. In coastal areas there are extensive amounts of redwood forests.Neil G. Sugihara, Jan W. Van Wagtendonk, Kevin E. Shaffer, JoAnn Fites-Kaufman, Andrea E. Thode (2006) Fire in California's Ecosystems, University of California Press, 596 pages A prominent understory shrub is the toyon, whose northern range limit is in Humboldt County.C. Michael Hogan (2008) Toyon: Heteromeles arbutifolia, GlobalTwitcher.com, ed. N. Stromberg Adjacent counties * Del Norte County - north * Siskiyou County - northeast * Trinity County - east * Mendocino County - south Bay Humboldt Bay, the only deep water port between San Francisco and Coos Bay, Oregon, is located on the coast at the midpoint of the county. Rivers on the Pacific Coast.]] , the largest remaining old growth Redwood forest on earth, is located within Humboldt Redwoods State Park.]] Humboldt County's major rivers include (in order of flow-cubic meters per second-from largest to smallest): * Klamath River * Eel River * Trinity River * Mad River The smaller rivers include Redwood Creek, significant due to amount of its flow; the Van Duzen; the Eel River syncline group composed of the South Fork, the North Fork, and the Salt River; the Mattole, Salmon, Elk, Bear, and Little rivers. National protected areas ;National Park * Redwood National and State Parks – National Park Service ;Conservation area * King Range National Conservation Area and The Lost Coast – Bureau of Land Management ;Recreation area * Samoa Dunes Recreation Area – Bureau of Land Management ;Forests * Headwaters Forest Reserve – Bureau of Land Management * Six Rivers National Forest – U.S. Forest Service * Trinity National Forest – U.S. Forest Service ;Wildlife refuge * Humboldt Bay National Wildlife Refuge – Bureau of Land Management and U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service State protected areas ;Beaches * Little River State Beach * Trinidad State Beach ;Parks * Fort Humboldt State Historic Park * Grizzly Creek Redwoods State Park * Humboldt Lagoons State Park * Humboldt Redwoods State Park * Patrick's Point State Park * Prairie Creek Redwoods State Park * Richardson Grove State Park * Sinkyone Wilderness State Park ;Tide pools * Patrick's Point State Park * Moonstone Beach * Indian Beach ;Recreation areas * Benbow Lake State Recreation Area * Harry A. Merlo State Recreation Area ;Reserves * Azalea State Reserve * John B. Dewitt Redwoods State Reserve County parks * A. W. WayA.W. Way Park, Humboldt County Parks, 2013 * Big Lagoon County ParkBig Lagoon Park, Humboldt County Parks, 2013 * Centerville BeachCenterville Beach, Humboldt County Parks, 2013 * Clam BeachClam Beach, Humboldt County Parks, 2013 * Crab ParkCrab Park, Humboldt County Parks, 2013 * Freshwater County ParkFreshwater Park, Humboldt County Parks, 2013 * Hammond TrailHammond Trail, Humboldt County Parks, 2013 * Luffenholtz BeachLuffenholtz Beach, Humboldt County Parks, 2013 * Mad River, CaliforniaMad River, Humboldt County Parks, 2013 * Margarite LockwoodMargarite Lockwood, Humboldt County Parks, 2013 * Moonstone BeachMoonstone Beach, Humboldt County Parks, 2013 * Van Duzen Pamplin GroveVan Duzen Pamplin Grove, Humboldt County Parks, 2013 Demographics 2000 As of the 2000 census, the population of Humboldt County was 126,518. As of that census, there were 51,238 households in Humboldt County, and the population density was 35 people per square mile (14/km2). By 2006, the population was projected to have increased to 131,361 by the California Department of Finance. There were 55,912 housing units at an average density of 16 per square mile (6/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 84.7% White, 0.9% Black or African American, 5.7% Native American, 1.7% Asian, 0.2% Pacific Islander, 2.5% from other races, and 4.4% from two or more races. In 2017, 11.7% of the population were Hispanic or Latino according to the United States Census Bureau. 13.3% were of German, 10.7% Irish, 10.3% English, 7.4% American and 5.7% Italian ancestry according to Census 2000. 92.1% spoke English and 4.6% Spanish as their first language. There were 51,238 households out of which 28.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.1% were married couples living together, 11.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.2% were non-families. 28.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.2% under the age of 18, 12.4% from 18 to 24, 27.4% from 25 to 44, 24.5% from 45 to 64, and 12.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.6 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,226, and the median income for a family was $39,370. Males had a median income of $32,210 versus $23,942 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,203. About 12.9% of families and 19.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.5% of those under age 18 and 7.2% of those age 65 or over. 2010 |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} The 2010 United States Census reported that Humboldt County had a population of 134,623. The racial makeup of Humboldt County was 109,920 (81.7%) White, 1,505 (1.1%) African American, 7,726 (5.7%) Native American, 2,944 (2.2%) Asian, 352 (0.3%) Pacific Islander, 5,003 (3.7%) from other races, and 7,173 (5.3%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 13,211 persons (9.8%). 2011 Places by population, race, and income , a protected coastal environment]] Agriculture Humboldt County is known for its impressive redwood trees, and many acres of private redwood timberland make Humboldt the top timber producer in California. The lush river bottoms adjacent to the ocean are for producing rich, high-quality dairy products. Somewhat more inland the warmer valleys have historically produced abundant apples and other fruit. More recently vineyards have been planted in the Trinity, Klamath, Mattole and upper Eel river Dairy Humboldt County is known for its quality family operated dairy farms. The Humboldt Creamery, a significant producer of high grade ice cream and other dairy products, still operates from the original headquarters located at Fernbridge adjacent to the Eel River. Cannabis Humboldt County is known for its cultivation of Cannabis, estimated to be worth billions of dollars.California to Let Voters Decide on Marijuana Legalization, PBS News Hour, aired October 13, 2010.Heart of the Emerald Triangle, The Believer, June 2014 Proposition 215 allows patients and caregivers who are given a doctor's recommendation to legally (State level only) grow up to 99 plants in Humboldt County. Samuels, David. - A Reporter at Large: "Dr. Kush: How medical marijuana is transforming the weed industry". The New Yorker, July 28, 2008. However, in the years before Prop 215 (early 1970s – late 1980s), Humboldt County saw a large migration of the Bay Area counter-culture to its region. Many came looking to purchase cheap land, and ended-up growing marijuana to pay for their land. Especially around Garberville and Redway, the rural culture and hippie scene eventually collaborated to create a rural hippie community in which marijuana became the center of the economy and the culture. Many people prospered by exporting their marijuana down the California coast and to other states because of its reputation for quality. A Redway radio station, KMUD, in the past has issued warnings and alerts to the region with information on whereabouts of law enforcement on their way to raid marijuana gardens. Politics Voter registration Cities by population and voter registration Overview From 1920 to 1984, the county voted for the national winner of each Presidential election held within these years. Since 1988, Humboldt has been a Democratic county in Presidential and congressional elections. The last Republican presidential candidate to win a majority in the county was Ronald Reagan, a Californian, in 1984.United States Historical Election Returns Series, University of Michigan, 2013 In the late 1990s and early 2000s, Humboldt also had a substantial number of people affiliated with the Green Party, but that number has declined in recent years. Humboldt County is in . In the state legislature, Humboldt is part of , and . Election audits in the county since 2008 have used a distinctive system which has not spread elsewhere. They scan all ballots and release a file of the images with a digital signature, so candidates and the public can recount by hand or electronically to find if the official totals are correct. The first time they did this they found the official software omitted 200 ballots. Crime Humboldt County is known for an unusual amount of missing person cases. It was highlighted as part of the 2018 Netflix documentary Murder Mountain. The following table includes the number of incidents reported and the rate per 1,000 persons for each type of offense. Cities by population and crime rates Education The List of schools in Humboldt County, California shows the many school districts, including charter and private schools, at the elementary and high school level. Post-secondary education is offered locally at the College of the Redwoods and Humboldt State University. Blue Lake's Dell'Arte International School of Physical Theatre offers accredited three-year Masters of Fine Arts in Ensemble Based Physical Theatre. Culture * The Sequoia Park Zoo is the oldest zoo in California operating on a facility operated by the City of Eureka in Sequoia Park.Sequoia Park Zoo, 2013 * The Clarke Historical Museum in Eureka, displays North Coast regional and cultural history in the repurposed Historic Register Bank of Eureka building. * The Morris Graves Museum of Art conserves and displays the works of local artists in a restored Carnegie Library building. * The Ferndale Repertory Theatre is the county's oldest theater company; it has been in operation since 1972 at the Hart Theater building in Ferndale. * The Humboldt Crabs, founded in 1945, are the oldest continuously-operated summer collegiate, wood-bat baseball team in the country. * See also the List of museums in the North Coast (California). Media Print The Times-Standard is the only daily newspaper in the region; in continuous publication since 1854, and owned by Media News Group since 1996,Honoring the 150th Anniversary of the Times-Standard, Congressional Record, November 18, 2004 they also print three weeklies: the Redwood Times, the Tri-City Weekly, and Northcoast 101. Other local publications include The Independent, the North Coast Journal, Humboldt County|website=North Coast Journal|language=en|access-date=2019-01-05}} the Ferndale Enterprise, the Two Rivers Tribune, Serving Klamath & Trinity River Communities|language=en-US|access-date=2019-01-05}} the Isis Scrolls, and The Lumberjack. The Arcata Eye The mildly objectionable weekly newspaper for Arcata, California|language=en-US|access-date=2019-01-05}} and the McKinleyville Press merged in August 2013 to form the Mad River Union. Television Humboldt County's locally produced television stations, KIEM and KEET, are based in Eureka. KIEM produces the only local TV newscast and KEET is the only PBS station in the region. CBS and Fox affiliates KJRW and KBVU, the latter a semi-satellite of KCVU, are based in Chico and ABC affiliate KAEF, a semi-satellite of KRCR-TV, is based in Redding. In previous decades all major networks had production capacity in Eureka. Literature In the book Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov there is a possible pun using the county's name (Humboldt) in connection to the main character's name (Humbert Humbert). This appears on page 108: "With the help of a guidebook I located Enchanted Hunters inn in the secluded town of Briceland." This 'secluded town' could very well be a reference to the unincorporated Briceland of Humboldt County, making The Enchanted Hunters in 'Humboldt Land', continuing the novel's grotesque fairy-tale veneer. Local internet media Locally internet based media include: *Lost Coast Outpost *Red Headed Black Belt Radio For-profit *KATA *KEKA, *KFMI *KGOE *KHUM *KINS-FM *KISSKISS-FM> *KKHB *KLGE *KNCR *KRED *KSLG-FM *KWPT *KWSW Non-profit *KIDEKIDE *KHSU *KKDS-LPBlue Ox Radio *KMUD *KMUEKMUE upgraded and moved to new frequency, Humboldt Beacon, April 10, 2012 *KNHM *KNHT *KRFH Community media Community broadband networks and public, educational, and government access (PEG) cable tv channels provide air time for local voices on Access Humboldt. Cable TV channels are carried by Suddenlink Communications and local programs are provided online through the Community Media Archive. The Digital Redwoods initiative of Access Humboldt is developing local networks to meet comprehensive community needs, including public, education and government purposes. Transportation (1911) on the "Road to Ferndale" - California State Route 211]] Major highways * U.S. Route 101 * State Route 36 * State Route 96 * State Route 169 * State Route 200 * State Route 211 * State Route 254 - Avenue of the Giants * State Route 255 * State Route 271 * State Route 283 * State Route 299 Public transportation * Humboldt Transit Authority operates two fixed route transit bus systems: ** Redwood Transit System provides intercity service to and within communities between Trinidad and Garberville, including Manila, King Salmon, Field's Landing, Loleta, Fernbridge and Fortuna. HTA also offers service between McKinleyville or Arcata and Willow Creek and an express bus between Arcata and College of the Redwoods when classes are in session. ** Eureka Transit Service, operated in the City of Eureka, provides local service on four scheduled routes (one hour headway) in Eureka and its adjacent unincorporated communities. Connections can be made to the Redwood Transit System at several places in Eureka. * Arcata and Mad River Transit System, operated by the City of Arcata with funding from Humboldt State University. A&MRTS provides fixed route local bus service on two scheduled routes (one hour headway) in Arcata and an additional route between the Valley West Neighborhood and the university when classes are in session. * The city of Blue Lake and the Blue Lake Rancheria operates the Blue Lake Rancheria Transit Authority.http://www.bluelakerancheria-nsn.gov/boTransit.html Blue Lake Rancheria Transit] This provides fixed route intercity transit bus service (one hour headway) between Arcata and the Blue Lake Rancheria Indian Reservation and casino and local service within the city of Blue Lake. * Del Norte County's Redwood Coast Transit operates fixed route intercity transit bus service between Arcata and Crescent City or Smith River. * Amtrak Thruway bus has stops in many towns in the region, including Eureka, Arcata, and Fortuna. These stops are not managed by Amtrak and therefore have no services beyond serving passengers. Full service is only provided at the train station in Martinez, near San Francisco. Airports Arcata-Eureka Airport is located in McKinleyville (north of Arcata). Commercial flights are available. Other general aviation airports are located at Dinsmore, Garberville, Kneeland, Murray Field (Eureka), Samoa Field and Rohnerville (Fortuna). Seaport Port of Humboldt Bay is on Humboldt Bay, California's second largest natural bay. Events Communities of Eureka]] Cities * Arcata * Blue Lake * Eureka (county seat) * Ferndale * Fortuna * Rio Dell * Trinidad Census-designated places * Alderpoint * Bayview * Benbow * Big Lagoon * Cutten * Fairhaven * Fieldbrook * Fields Landing * Garberville * Hoopa * Humboldt Hill * Hydesville * Indianola * Loleta * McKinleyville * Manila * Miranda * Myers Flat * Myrtletown * Orick * Phillipsville * Pine Hills * Redcrest * Redway * Samoa * Scotia * Shelter Cove * Weott * Westhaven-Moonstone * Willow Creek Other unincorporated communities * Alton * Bayside * Blocksburg * Briceland * Bridgeville * Carlotta * Cooks Valley * Dinsmore * Dyerville * Elk River * Englewood * Fernbridge * Fort Seward * Freshwater * Freshwater Corners * Fruitland * Glendale * Holmes * Honeydew * Johnsons * King Salmon * Kneeland * Korbel * Maple Creek * Moonstone * Orleans * Patricks Point * Pepperwood * Petrolia * Pine Hill * Port Kenyon * Ridgewood Heights * Riverside Park * Rohnerville * Rosewood * Shively * Stafford * Sunny Brae * Weitchpec * Westhaven * Whitethorn Indian reservations Humboldt County has eight Indian reservations lying within its borders. Only four other counties in the United States have more: San Diego County, California; Sandoval County, New Mexico; Riverside County, California; and Mendocino County, California. The Hoopa Valley Indian Reservation is the largest in the state of California, a state that generally has very small reservations (although very numerous) relative to those in other states. * Big Lagoon Rancheria * Blue Lake Rancheria * Hoopa Valley Indian Reservation * Karuk Indian Reservation (partly in Siskiyou County) * Rohnerville Rancheria * Table Bluff Rancheria * Cher-Ae Heights Indian Community of the Trinidad Rancheria * Yurok Indian Reservation (partly in Del Norte County) Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Humboldt County. †''' county seat Notable people * Sara Bareilles * Lloyd Bridges * Hobart Brown * Wesley Chesbro * David Cobb * Alexander Cockburn * Trevor Dunn * Guy Fieri * Michael John Fles * Brendan Fraser * Robert A. Gearheart * James Gillett * Ulysses S. GrantHistory of Humboldt County California - Historic Record Co., Los Angeles, 1915, Transcribed by Kathy Sedler, CHAPTER VII. Grant's Career in Humboldt County, California Genealogy & History Archives transcription, Internet Archive, page 52 * Steven Hackett * Bret Harte * Dan Hauser * El Hefe * Julia Butterfly Hill * Christa Johnson * Howard B. Keck * Seth Kinman * Naomi Lang * Rey Maualuga * Pamela McGee * Tim McKay * Mike Patton * Maurice Purify * Nate Quarry * Eric Rofes * Stephen W. Shaw * Steve Sillett * Trey Spruance * Greg Stafford * Robert M. Viale * Don Van Vliet * Stephen Girard Whipple[https://books.google.com/books?id=RTEOAAAAIAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s California. Adjutant General's Office, '''Records of California men in the war of the rebellion 1861 to 1867, SACRAMENTO: State Office, J. D. Young, Supt. State Printing, 1890, pp. 11, 826-831] * Ned Yost See also * Arcata and Eureka Community Recycling Centers * Arcata - Jacoby Creek Community Forests * Arcata Marsh and Wildlife Sanctuary * HSU First Street Gallery * Humboldt Arts Council * Humboldt County Historical Society * Humboldt Crabs * National Register of Historic Places listings in Humboldt County, California * Operation Green Sweep * Humboldt State University Notes References Further reading * External links * * Humboldt Economic Index * All About Living in Humboldt County * General Guide to Humboldt County Category:California counties Category:Humboldt County, California Category:1853 establishments in California Category:Populated places established in 1853 Category:Alexander von Humboldt